


Earned It

by foreverwaiting



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Hair Pulling, Oral Sex, Spanking, charlotte topping becky, my gift to you all is pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwaiting/pseuds/foreverwaiting
Summary: Charlotte gives Becky an early Christmas present.





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Earned It - The Weeknd.

It was a rarity for Becky to have a day off where she could sleep in her actual bed. With SmackDown’s live events being near Venice, California that weekend, Becky decided to forgo staying in a hotel and spend some time at her own house for once. 

Unfortunately, this meant being apart from Charlotte for the night. As her girlfriend had a meeting with creative early in the morning about the direction of her newfound love for attacking people with kendo sticks was going moving forward. Sure, it was one night away from Charlotte, but Becky would have prefered having her girlfriend around.

The Irish woman stepped inside her bedroom and threw her suitcase on the floor. She turned the light on to see none other than Charlotte Flair herself sitting on her bed wearing nothing but her body wrapped in red fabric that was tied in a bow over her breasts. 

Becky walked over to her bed and straddled Charlotte. “Looks like Santa brought me a Christmas present a little early this year in the form of my sexy as hell girlfriend,” she said, starting to tug on the bow covering Charlotte’s breasts.

The blonde gave her girlfriend a playful smack on the wrist, as if to signal to Becky that she was the one in charge tonight. “Christmas might have come early for you, but I think Santa might have put you on the naughty list.”

“How do I get off the naughty list?” 

“By doing whatever the Queen tells you to do and maybe she’ll report back to Santa to see if he changed his mind. Right now, I need you to strip for me. Slowly. I want you to give the Queen a show.” 

Becky obliged, slowly sliding out of her clothes and letting them fall to the floor. 

Charlotte watched her girlfriend, transfixed. “Good girl. I think it’s time I unwrap myself.” With a tug on the bow, Charlotte let the fabric fall to the floor, revealing her naked form. A smirk spread across her face as she reached for the fabric. “You know, I thought about telling you to get on your knees so the Man could bow down to the Queen, but I have other plans for you,” she said, tying Becky’s wrists to the headboard. “If this is too tight or if you start to have any discomfort at all, let me know.”

Becky nodded, as she felt heat begin to form between her thighs. Typically, the Irish woman was the one who took control in the bedroom, but she also loved having Charlotte be the one in charge. 

Charlotte gave Becky’s pussy a hard smack. “You like being tied up like this? At the mercy of the Queen?” 

The sting from the smack caused Becky to jump slightly. “Yes,” she managed to choke out.

“I’m sorry, yes, who?” Charlotte asked, smacking Becky’s pussy again. “I might just have flip you over and bring in Ken, so I can mark up that pretty little ass for not addressing me properly as your punishment. But, I think making you earn me letting you cum will have to do.”

“Yes Queen. I’m sorry Queen for not addressing you properly.”

“You’re forgiven. I think I might just have to kiss your pussy better for a bit.” Charlotte positioned herself so that she was lying in between Becky’s thighs. “Well, would you look at that? You’re dripping for me, babygirl.” The blonde began to lick the length of Becky’s slit. “I’ll never get over how fucking good you taste.” 

Becky moaned, wanting to reach down and tangle her hands in Charlotte’s hair, momentarily forgetting them being tied to the headboard. She angled her hips upward as she felt Charlotte dart her tongue inside Becky’s entrance in order to taste her more, before she pulled back. “That’s all I’m giving you for now.” 

Becky opened her mouth to protest, earning another smack to her pussy from Charlotte. “I have something better your mouth can do other than whining.” The blonde positioned herself so that she was riding Becky’s face. “I want that tongue deep in my cunt.” 

Becky obliged, sliding her tongue in and out of Charlotte’s pussy. “Fuck,” she moaned. “You like eating the Queen’s pussy while she rides your face?” 

“Yes Queen,” Charlotte was sure she heard Becky say, as her mouth was more than a little occupied at the moment. “Oh God, Becks,” Charlotte moaned, as she felt her orgasm building. Gripping the headboard, Charlotte rode out her orgasm, before she crawled off Becky’s face in order to give her a moment to breathe. She reached in the drawer and pulled out a strap on, before sliding the harness over her long legs, still somewhat shaking from her orgasm. 

Giving Becky’s hair a sharp tug, she untied the other woman, and positioned her so that she was laying face down in the bed. Having Becky in that position enabled Charlotte to give Becky as much torturous pleasure as possible. “You like when the Queen pulls your hair?” 

“Yes Queen. Do it again,” Becky pleaded. 

“Do it again, what?” Charlotte asked, as her hand made contact with Becky’s ass. “I might end up making that ass nice and red after all.”

“Pull my hair, please, Queen.”

Charlotte gave Becky’s hair another sharp yank, before spanking her again. “You want me to fuck your pussy now?”

“Yes Queen.” Becky was already somewhat close to the edge from Charlotte eating her out earlier. Therefore, she had a feeling she wasn’t going to last long from being fucked with her girlfriend’s strap on.

Charlotte positioned the toy at Becky’s entrance. “Are you ready to take my cock, Becks?”

“Yes Queen.” Charlotte nodded and began to move her hips, thrusting the plastic cock in and out of Becky’s pussy at a steady pace. The Irish woman moaned, feeling her orgasm building. “Charlie, I’m about to cum. Fuck, Queen, please.”

“Hmm, should I let you cum?” Charlotte slowed the pace of her thrusts, as her thumb reached around to slowly rub Becky’s clit. “I’ll be nice and let you, but I still want you to beg a little bit  You have to earn me letting you cum, remember?”

“Oh fuck, Queen, please.”

“Please what?”

“Please let me cum. I’ve been a good girl doing everything you asked me to do.”

Charlotte pulled back so that only the tip of the plastic cock was inside Becky. “As fun teasing you and making you beg is for me, I think you’ve suffered enough. Cum for me, babe.” She thrusted her hips forward with enough force to make Becky see stars as she rode out her climax.

Charlotte set the toy to the side, before pulling Becky into her arms. “Need anything?” she asked, placing a soft kiss on the Irish woman’s forehead. 

“Just to know if the Queen will be telling Santa if I’m off the naughty list or not.”

Charlotte laughed softly. “I think you earned yourself a place on the nice list. Did you like your gift?”

“I did. Although, I’m lucky enough to date a gift that keeps on giving.” Becky pulled Charlotte into a long, slow kiss. “I should let you top more often.”

“Y’know, come to think of it, you’re a gift that keeps on giving as well.” Charlotte yawned softly, as she set an alarm for her morning workout. “It feels nice sharing a bed that’s not a hotel one with you for once. I love you, Becks. Merry Christmas.”

“I love you too, Charlie. Merry Christmas.” As Becky drifted off to sleep, she thought to herself no matter what actual gifts Charlotte was going to give her on Christmas, her girlfriend surprising her like she did was the best gift out of all of them. 

  
  



End file.
